The masterplan
by Ricebowl70
Summary: Back in control, the now soulless Kris starts his plan to bed every women in town whether his soul likes it or not.


Ripping out your soul hurt much more then you were thought the pain of shoving a hand into your chest was only felt by the soul. It wasn't. It felt weird really, being back in control again after all of what happened over the past 24 hours. It didn't put a wrench in your masterplan though. Thinking about it, where did you put the masterplan because you needed to put a certain purple lizard on it. You decided to walk over to the chest of drawers and see if it was buried underneath your clothes seeing as if toriel found out about the plan then she'd ground you Forever. And maybe even after that.

"Get out of my stuff." Said a voice, a very familar voice. It was your voice, only you weren't speaking. It was your soul, ramming itself into the cage, trying to escape the prison you put it in. "For that matter, get out my body!" He said in a annoyed tone, still ramming the sides of the cage. You didn't realise that the soul could speak to you, seeing it didnt even have a mouth.

"No." You responded as you found the folder that you had been working in for weeks apon was filled to the brim, the massive amount of plans nearly causing the folder to break.

"What's in the folder?" The voice said, concern pushing through his voice.

"A way to get us laid with every women in this town." You said back as you managed to get the list of girls out, grabbing a pen to add a new name to the list. You imagined the soul spiiting out his drink when you spoke, chuckling to yourself slightly.

"Excuse me!" The soul asked as you wrote Susies name at the top of the list, just above Noelle's. You felt the souls invisible eyes glanced down the the list of names, all of which Kris knew. The police women, your teacher, Catty, Catti and Bratty, the women who runs the spider bakery. Every single women in this entire town was on that list except for toriel.

"Yeah, its a long list." You said as you flicked across the many pages, taking a glance at some of the plans that you had conjured up over many nights of writing and researching. "So you're going to have to take a back seat for the time being while i get us some lizard pussy."

"What? I just met her! You can't go and do this." Kris said, his voice filled with shock as you put the folder into your bag so you could plan some more.

"Don't worry yourself. Ill be sure to ease her into it." You said as you went back to bed, putting your head to the pillow and staring at the darkness covered roof. "Go to sleep. We're going to need it for tomorrow." You said as you closed your eyes, audible frustration coming from the other person.

You woke up the next day and did Kris's usual routine, the other person as silent as can be as ate your breakfast in a hurry and made sure to get to school extra early to put the first step to the plan into motion. You first looked around the school to see who was actual in with the only people being in was Berdly and temmie. Berdly, whilst being a massive asshole who would snitch on you if he found out what you were doing , was no where near Alphys classroom and Temmie, Well, Temmie was Temmie.

You reached the door of Alphys classroom and checked to see if she had left it unlocked. She did. "Ok, so how does being early help with the Susie plan? Shes either late or not in at all." The Soul spoke as you walked to the blackboard and picked up a new box of chalk while you wondered if the school has a stockpile of the stuff. "Oh, So it's a gift then?" The soul said, seeming like he actually liked the idea. You couldnt help but smile before you took a bite out the chalk.

"WH-What the actual fuck are you doing?" The soul asked as you moved the chalk around your mouth, leaving crums on your tongue, wondering how susie ate the vile tasting rock. You proceeded to slide some under your lips and placed the chalk back in the box.

"Just wait and see." You said as you walked out the classroom and into the hallway, some more students waiting for class with Catti being glued to her phone and Monster kid was listening to snowys awful puns. Now, all you had to do was wait for her to come walking down the hallway. After a few minutes of waiting she finally arrived, the strong lizard stepping down the hall with her surprisingly soft hair covering her eyes. You looked up at her to see walking towards you, a smile creeping over your face yet again.

"If this doesnt work you better pray you make it out in one piece." Said the soul, as the muscle-bound lizard finally reached you, looking down at you before she started speaking.

"Heya, Nerd. How've you been?" She asked as you looked up at her and breathed out, the smell of wet chalk filling the air.

"I've been fine. You?" You said as you watched her facial expression to see if she could smell the chalk in your breath and, judging by the way her nose twitched slightly she had certainly caught the scent.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said as she scratched the back of her head, her purple complexion looking great in the light of the hallway. "Hey, have you got any chalk on you?" She asked as she looked down at you.

"Why don't you find out?" You asked in a cocky tone, the lizard bareing her perfect white teeth at you,grabbung your shirt with one hand and slamming you into the wall, waiting for her to go into the bite your face off routine.

"Oh, this really is working, isn't it?" Your soul said as she moved her face closer to yours.

"Tell me where the chalk is." She said in a growliy tone you couldnt help being turned on by. She moved her head closer and closer, showing her teeth off more and more.

"Do something then!" Said the soul, a rising sense of fear becoming prevalent in his voice. "Why the fuck arent you doing anything?"

"Fine, I'll show you where I've hidden it." You said, leaning your head in and raising one of your arms. You moved to grab her haid, bunches of hair in each gap in your fist before you slammed your mouth into her snout, your chalk covered tongue being welcomed into her mouth. Her tongue quickly began to lash around your mouth, the warm organ licking around your mouth, drool dripping down your tongue before she broke the kiss, dropping you onto the ground, her face turning a new shade of lilac as she released what just happened.

"N-Nice hiding place, Nerd." She said in a tone that was obviously masking her surprise about the entire situation. "See you in class." She said quickly as she turned away from you and walked down the hall.

"W-Wow. Im actually surpsied she didn't break your neck." The soul said, your mouth curling into a smile yet again.

"Well, that's part one complete, Now time for part 2." You said as you walked into class.


End file.
